Quand la neige tombe
by Yami Bloodspill
Summary: "Attendant patiemment que l'eau chauffe, Evie serra la couverture autour de ses épaules et pensa vaguement que sa tranquillité allait bientôt être perturbée par un ouragan appelé Jacob Frye." - Une histoire pour Noël avec nos deux Assassins from London.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir!  
** **Ca va faire des lustres que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, mais bon... Pour une fois, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour une fiction et pour la terminer jusqu'au bout surtout! Noël approchant, je me suis dit : "pourquoi pas, ce serait l'occasion"**

 **Une petite idée pour les fêtes avec plus ou moins de retard, mais je l'ai fait. Veuillez excuser les fautes que vous trouverez, je n'ai pas fait corriger avant de poster, je le ferai sans doute plus tard. Pour ce qui est des personnages, soit j'ai réussi à garder leurs personnalités comme je le pouvais, soit je me suis complètement plantée...**

 **M'enfin! Une histoire légère, à prendre à la légère pour une humeur légère! Voilà bonne lecture :)**

 **PS : Et bonnes fêtes!**

* * *

 **Quand la neige tombe...**

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur la ville de Londres, recouvrant les toits gris d'un épais manteau blanc. Toute cette neige faisait la joie et le bonheur des enfants qui faisaient des bonhommes de neige, des igloos, des batailles de boules de neige, de la luge ou dessinaient des anges par terre. Les parents suivaient tant bien que mal leurs enfants surexcités dans les rues ou dans les parcs, les couples se promenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, les conducteurs de diligences relevaient le col de leur manteau et parcouraient les routes presque silencieusement, le bruit des sabots des chevaux, étouffé par la neige épaisse collée sur les pavés, et dont le souffle des bêtes sortait par les naseaux en volutes de vapeur blanches.

Loin de l'agitation au centre la ville, un train voyageait sur les rails, traversant Londres, des nuages de vapeur étaient crachés par la cheminée à l'avant de la locomotive. A l'intérieur, un calme apaisant régnait dans les wagons, si calme et silencieux que c'était à se demander s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans le train. Il y avait bien une personne à bord : installée dans la voiture principale qui abritait un bureau sur la droite, des cartes épinglées juste au-dessus, une petite commode en face puis un canapé à côté du meuble, un fauteuil matelassé lui faisait face avec une bibliothèque derrière, remplie des livres plus ou moins ouvragés et enfin un réchaud/ poêle diffusait de la chaleur dans la pièce.

Confortablement installée dans le canapé avec la couverture de son lit, Evie Frye lisait tranquillement un livre posé sur ses genoux pliés sous elle, une main gardant le volume ouvert et l'autre serrant une tasse de thé fumante sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Plongée dans l'histoire du livre, la jeune femme n'entendait même plus le constant battement des roues métalliques et ne vit pas les heures défilées à une vitesse folle. Ce fut seulement quand elle décida à se refaire du thé qu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit avait pris la place du jour : elle regarda la petite horloge coincée entre deux livres dans la bibliothèque et celle-ci lui indiqua 18h30, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé plus de sept heures à lire, seule dans le train. Sept heures de calme et de tranquillité rien que pour elle, c'était très rare. Etant donné qu'elle avait un frère qui faisait autant de bruits que dix personnes, elle savourait chaque moment, chaque instant qu'elle avait pour elle. Evie n'était pas particulièrement attirée par la neige, mais quand elle était enfant, elle et son frère avaient passé des heures à jouer dehors, ignorant complètement leurs vêtements trempés et leurs pieds gelés jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux jumeaux tremble de froid. Ah les nombres de fois où ils étaient tombés malades et grondés par leur grand-mère maternelle avant de déménager avec leur père...

La jeune femme soupira de mélancolie en se rappelant ses souvenirs d'enfance : oui les temps avaient bien changé. Avec leurs entraînements, leurs missions et leurs nouvelles responsabilités, il y avait eu de moins en moins de temps pour jouer. Et ils avaient grandis aussi... ce n'était plus de leur âge. Si Evie avait perdu le sens du mot "s'amuser", son frère, lui, n'avait aucune peine à se lancer dans une activité divertissante, quoique leur vision du mot était bien différente l'une de l'autre.

La jeune Frye remit de l'eau à chauffer après avoir changer de wagon, grimaçant quand une bourrasque d'air froid accompagnée de flocons lui avait fouetté le visage. Attendant patiemment que l'eau chauffe, Evie serra la couverture autour de ses épaules et pensa vaguement que sa tranquillité allait bientôt être perturbée par un ouragan appelé Jacob Frye. Levant les yeux vers une fenêtre, elle vit défiler les lumières des immeubles de Londres au milieu des flocons qui tombaient sans cesse. Finalement, elle était très bien au chaud avec un livre et une tasse de thé.

La bouilloire siffla, la tirant de sa rêverie. Evie finit de préparer sa boisson chaude et retourna à sa place dans le canapé, reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissé.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'Assassin sentit le train ralentit et s'arrêter, et put entendre le brouhaha de la foule sur les quais de la gare de Victoria avec les sifflements familiers des autres locomotives. Après un arrêt de quelques minutes, le train des Frye repartit dans la nuit et le silence revint.

-Evie!

Une voix lointaine, provenant de l'extérieur, trouva son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles d'Evie qui s'enfonça dans son siège, priant presque d'avoir imaginé cette voix.

-Evie!

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à voir son univers si serein se briser. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le toit du wagon précédent au sien, puis plus rien avant d'entendre la grille de la plateforme grincer affreusement sous le poids de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un de lourd.

Jacob ouvrit brusquement la porte du wagon, laissant des flocons parsemés le tapis de l'entrée puis la ferma en la claquant. Il se débarrassa de la neige accumulée sur son manteau et sur son chapeau de quelques coups de main et trouva Evie, enroulée dans une couverture, assise sur le canapé - son canapé - avec un livre entre les mains.

-Ah te voilà Evie, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu me cherchais, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre. Qu'as-tu encore fait cette fois?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose?

-Tu m'as l'air trop content de toi-même, c'est louche.

Evie posa son livre et mit un bout de papier en guise de marque-page et le ferma d'un claquement sec. Elle dévisagea son frère, qui s'était assis en face d'elle, et plissa les yeux pour essayer de détecter un quelconque signe qui le trahirait.

-Sérieusement, tu as encore brûlé quelque chose? déduit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

-Non bien sûr que non! Et d'abord, est-ce que je sens le brûlé? rétorqua Jacob.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais elle était d'accord avec lui : il n'y avait aucune odeur de fumée. Jacob lui laissa encore quelques secondes avant de rire et de lui épargner de profondes réflexions.

-Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui. Pas un Blighters dans les rues, lui dit-il presque déçu. Mais! Mais pour rattraper le coup, on a fait la tournée des pubs.

-"On"? releva Evie.

-Oui "on" comme mes fidèles Rooks et moi.

-Je vois.

-Mais ensuite j'ai eu une autre idée...

-Développe, encouragea-t-elle, curieuse.

-J'ai vu des enfants jouer dans la neige et ça m'a rappelé le temps où toi et moi on jouait dans le jardin de grand-mère. Tu te souviens?

Souriant, Evie acquiesça : elle-même y avait pensé plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais soudain, elle comprit où Jacob voulait en venir.

-Ah non!

-Quoi? demanda Jacob surpris. Je n'ai encore rien dit.

-Je ne sortirai pas du train, il fait trop froid.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait jouer dans la neige, j'allais simplement te proposer qu'on aille boire une bière à un pub ou même se promener à Westminster, tout est décoré dehors.

-Non, si tu veux boire, vas avec tes Rooks, ils te seront de meilleure compagnie que moi. Et puis, je n'ai pas de temps à-

-A perdre? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce livre qui, selon mon observation, ne traite pas de tes fameuses Pièces d'Eden? Tu ne sais plus prendre du bon temps Evie..., se lamenta Jacob.

-Si, si je sais, se défendit-elle, un peu vexée.

-Quand est-ce la dernière fois où tu as fait quelque chose d'amusant? A part lire des livres qui, je peux comprendre, peuvent être passionnants, mais à part lire et rester au chaud ici?

-Eh bien c'est ça prendre du bon temps pour moi, déclara Evie en rouvrant le livre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Jacob se résigna à se lever et à quitter le wagon. Il voulait faire sortir Evie du train, pour s'amuser ensemble, rien qu'un jour, ils pouvaient se le permettre non? Et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres, il avait sentit que sa relation avec sa sœur s'était, comment dire, fissurée en quelques sortes. Il y avait comme une distance entre eux qui n'existait pas avant, et ils se disputaient plus souvent qu'ils ne rigolaient ensemble. Il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute en face d'Evie, mais il regrettait parfois le temps où leurs vies étaient tellement plus simples que maintenant.

Jouant la fausse déception, il traîna les pieds, l'air malheureux et se retourna vers Evie qui n'avait pas bronché.

-Sais-tu au moins quel jour nous sommes Evie ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne leva pas la tête, et Jacob sut qu'elle ne lisait plus ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : son regard était fixé sur un point de la page.

-Alors? insista-t-il.

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse, il soupira exagérément et leva les bras en signe d'exaspération.

-Tu as oublié! Oublié! C'est la meilleur ça! On est le 24 décembre chère sœur. Tu sais, le jour où tout le monde fait la fête, le Père Noël et les cadeaux, ça te dis quelque chose? J'y crois pas c'est-

-Ça va, ça va! J'ai compris qu'on était le 24 décembre, coupa Evie.

Elle fit l'erreur de lever la tête et trouva Jacob agenouillé, les mains jointes sur l'accoudoir du canapé avec un air de chien battu. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien en plus.

-N-non ne me fais pas ces yeux-là Jacob, ça ne marchera pas...

-S'il te plaît.

-J'ai dit non.

Tentant vainement de reporter son attention sur sa lecture, Evie se concentra pour garder ses yeux fixés sur les pages alors que Jacob imitait les gémissements d'un chien. Grinçant des dents, elle agrippa la couverture du livre pour s'obliger à regarder droit devant elle.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu avais une revanche à prendre depuis le dernier Noël, provoqua Jacob avec un petit rictus satisfait quand sa sœur releva soudainement la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Le dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé avec leur grand-mère avait été la dernière fois où Jacob et Evie avaient pu s'amuser dans son jardin. Ils faisaient traditionnellement une bataille de boules de neige avec leurs propres règles et c'était en général Evie qui gagnait, mais cette fois-ci Jacob l'avait emporté : une malheureuse plaque de glace et une erreur de débutant lui avait valu une défaite. Et depuis ce jour, elle s'était juré à elle-même de prendre sa revanche. Puis, les années avaient passé et elle avait finit par oublier.

La jeune femme voulut fusiller Jacob du regard pour l'avoir fait changer d'avis mais il ne la vit pas, plutôt concentré à regarder ses ongles - qui étaient sous des gants en passant - d'un air innocent.

-Très bien, commença-t-elle. Si c'est une revanche que tu veux, tu l'auras.

Après tout, elle ne refusait jamais un défi.

Tout heureux, Jacob se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans sa chambre pour en ramener une caisse pleine de gants et d'écharpes. Evie quitta avec regret sa couverture bien chaude et reprit son manteau d'Assassin qu'elle avait délaissé pour la journée. N'avait-elle pas un manteau d'hiver dans ses affaires ? Si elle enfilait celui qu'elle portait d'habitude, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dehors.

-Jacob, tu ne sais pas si-

Quelque chose d'épais et de lourd lui recouvrit brusquement la tête, étouffant ses mots. Prenant ce qui était, vraisemblablement, un vêtement dans ses mains, elle lança un regard noir à Jacob qui souriait de toutes ses dents : il lui avait balancé une veste en pleine figure !

-Réflexes Evie, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu cherches les problèmes, grommela-t-elle en retour.

Jacob fouilla dans la caisse et lui lança encore une paire de gants qu'elle attrapa au vol. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à les reconnaître qu'il s'agissait des siens et que le grand vêtement lourd était, en fait, son manteau pour l'hiver. Cela lui revenait à présent : elle avait rangé ses habits d'hiver avec celles de son frère dans cette caisse depuis qu'ils avaient habité Crawley. Mais comment diable Jacob avait mis la main dessus ?

-Greenie m'a aidé à chercher parce qu'il refusait de me soigner si je tombais malade, expliqua Jacob comme s'il avait entendu la question d'Evie.

Après avoir retiré son gantelet, celle-ci finissait de mettre son manteau par-dessus ses vêtements habituels, remit sa lame secrète en place puis enfila ses gants en cuir fourrés.

-Prête ? demanda Jacob.

Elle lui confirma positivement par un hochement de tête. Il lui donna encore une écharpe en laine qu'elle enroula soigneusement autour de son cou et la rentra à l'intérieur de son manteau pour garder un maximum de chaleur et ferma sa longue veste. Son frère, lui, possédait déjà son habit d'hiver – qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui en cuir qu'il adorait – et prit également des gants à sa taille et une écharpe verte dont il laissa les deux extrémités pendre sur son torse après avoir fait un tour autour de sa tête. Et il garda bien évidemment son chapeau hauteforme.

Evie balaya la pièce du regard et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : sa canne-épée à tête de dragon. Jacob avait la sienne dans la main – une avec une tête de vautour de couleur dorée – et l'attendit près de l'entrée.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir faire tout le chemin inverse à pied ? demanda Evie qui ouvrit la porte.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Jacob. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.

L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra dans leur manteau et le vent leur fouettait le visage. Ils empruntèrent l'échelle juste à côté de la porte et grimpèrent sur le toit. Une fois sur la toiture, ils attendirent que le train entame un virage pour traverser un pont entouré d'une structure d'acier. D'un commun accord, les Frye sautèrent en même temps pour s'accrocher aux poutres et rejoignirent la terre ferme d'une fois que la dernière voiture de la locomotive fut passée.

Jacob indiqua une rue mal éclairée en contrebas et Evie aperçut une diligence vide de tout passager et le pauvre cheval commençait à avoir quelques centimètres de neige sur la croupe. S'accrochant aux pierres qui dépassaient, les deux Assassins descendirent tranquillement dans la rue et Jacob monta à bord de la voiture et prit les rênes avant qu'Evie puisse le faire. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer pendant que son frère dirigeait le cheval vers une artère principale et rejoindre la circulation.

Plus ils approchaient de Westminster, plus Evie pouvait constater que l'activité dans les rues était bien plus présente qu'ailleurs : tout le long des trottoirs, les lampadaires étaient décorés d'une guirlande faite de branches de sapin avec une ou deux grosses boules rouge, certaines fenêtres des immeubles qui donnaient sur la rue brillaient avec des bougies, des enfants couraient au bord de la route en se lançant des boules de neige et quelques marchands de marrons chauds se partageaient le trottoir, leurs machines fumantes dans l'air froid. Il y avait quelque chose de léger dans l'air qui faisait que même les adultes avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et la neige ne cessait de tomber à gros flocons sur les toits.

Quand Evie aperçut le grand parc situé à côté de Buckingham Palace, elle fut émerveillée de le voir décoré de tant de choses qui rappelaient Noël, rempli de familles et d'enfants qui faisaient des bonhommes de neige, des couples qui se promenaient, des marchands marrons chauds avec leurs roulottes et illuminé comme en plein jour.

Oui, elle avait oublié comment c'était de sortir dans les rues le soir de Noël, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais passé Noël à Londres. A Crawley, c'était différent mais l'ambiance était la même.

Elle avait oublié comment les enfants pouvaient sauter de joie à la simple vue de la neige qui tombe, le bonheur de faire des anges sur le sol, de jouer ensemble à une bataille de boules de neige, à construire des bonhommes de neige...

Evie tourna soudainement la tête vers Jacob qui l'observait avec un grand sourire, devinant ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre - elle n'était jamais douée pour démontrer ses émotions, elle excellait plutôt à les cacher - et se rendit compte au même moment que son frère avait arrêté la voiture à côté d'une entrée du parc où un groupe de bourgeois emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver sortaient. D'un bond, elle sauta à terre et rejoignit Jacob qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

-Tu peux te détendre, lui murmura-t-il avant de partir devant.

La jeune femme relâcha son souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte et sentit la tension de son corps disparaître petit à petit. Elle rattrapa Jacob qui regardait un groupe de jeunes adultes de l'autre côté d'un étang et un téméraire osa poser un pied sur la glace, testant sa résistance à chaque pas pendant que les autres l'encourageait en poussant des cris.

-Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à traverser? demanda Jacob d'une fois qu'Evie soit à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que la glace n'est pas aussi épaisse qu'elle en a l'air.

-Je te parie 20 livres que le troisième ne passera pas, déclara le frère alors qu'un deuxième volontaire finissait sa traversée.

-Tenu.

La troisième personne copia les précédents et emprunta le même chemin en se précipitant un peu trop. Quelques craquements se firent entendre et les Assassins purent compter jusqu'à six quand la glace céda et le jeune homme qui s'était lancé se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau. Les deux autres, qui avaient réussi à traverser, s'écroulèrent de rire et le reste du groupe, de l'autre côté, ne fit pas mieux. Voulant récupérer la récompense de son pari, Jacob tendit la main sans regarder Evie et quand rien n'arriva, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourcil levé. Sa soeur observait toujours le jeune homme trempé au milieu de l'étang mais un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je les avais, dit-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle détala vers l'intérieur du parc avec Jacob sur ses talons.

-Evie!

Ils se poursuivirent sur une bonne partie du parc, zigzaguant entre les personnes pour perdre l'un, prenant un raccourci pour rattraper l'autre, se cachant derrière des arbres où des rubans dorés avaient été noués, slalomant autour de petits de sapins ornés de guirlandes lumineuses, de boules de toutes les couleurs qui scintillaient sous la lumière des réverbères eux-mêmes décorés par des couronnes de Noël.

Hors d'haleine, Jacob s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle en essayant de suivre sa sœur qui se faufilait dans la foule comme une anguille. Il la perdit vite de vue et laissa tomber. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et tourna sur lui-même pour constater qu'il n'apercevait plus la silhouette familière d'Evie.

-Elle finira bien par revenir, se dit-il en s'approchant d'un banc vide.

S'asseyant lourdement dessus, Frye n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier sa pause qu'une boule de neige l'atteignit à l'arrière du crâne. Jacob bondit en pivotant et perçut un pan du manteau d'Evie disparaître derrière un tronc d'arbre, un peu à l'écart du chemin tracé par la population.

Marchant dans la neige fraîche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, il prépara sa propre boule de neige pour la lancer à Evie mais quand il contourna l'arbre, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Au lieu de cela, un tas de neige tomba brusquement, le recouvrant à moitié. Figé et coincé dans la neige, Jacob se trouva ridicule mais quand il vit Evie au-dessus de lui sur une branche dépourvue de son manteau blanc, il sut que c'était elle la responsable. Pour la distraire, Jacob ria à son tour et prit une poignée de neige dans ses mains jusqu'à former une boule et la lancer sur sa sœur qui la reçut juste entre le cou et l'épaule. Déséquilibrée, Evie se rattrapa comme elle le put mais elle n'empêcha pas sa chute en arrière qui fut, heureusement, amortie par la quantité de neige au sol. Son frère se moqua d'elle et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se débarrasser de toute cette poudre blanche sur ses vêtements. Evie esquiva au dernier moment et répliqua aussitôt. Jacob eut de la chance et le projectile le manqua de peu, lui permettant de se dégager et de trouver un abri.

Evie le poursuivit un instant avant de faire demi-tour vers un coin de neige fraîche. Là, elle commença à entasser de la neige jusqu'à construire un mur qui la protégerait complètement quand elle était accroupie derrière et prépara en plus, dans un coin, des munitions, sachant que Jacob allait faire la même chose. Un seul coup d'œil lui confirma sa pensée : à moins de vingt mètres, son frère modelait un rempart en rajoutant encore un mur sur les côtés. Sa place de défense ressemblait presque à une forteresse alors qu'Evie s'était contentée d'un seul muret. Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant que Jacob avait toujours fait ça quand ils étaient enfants.

Quand une boule de neige tapa contre sa muraille, Evie releva la tête et aperçut son frère, debout, les mains sur les hanches, complètement sûr de lui.

-Prête à perdre encore un-

Trop distrait à la provoquer, il ne vit que trop tard une boule de neige filer dans sa direction et qui le toucha en pleine tête. Avec la force du lancer, Jacob tomba en arrière dans la neige tandis qu'Evie se plia en deux de rire.

-Prêt à mordre la neige, cher frère? lui cria-t-elle.

Crachant la neige qui était entrée dans sa bouche, Jacob se redressa en prenant deux boules de neige dans chaque main, sauta par-dessus son mur et courut pour porter une attaque frontale à sa sœur. Faisant de même, Evie quitta son abri avec une seule boule de neige et attendit que le jeune homme lance en premier. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Une boule de neige vola vers Evie qui sortit sa canne-épée et désintégra le projectile sans arrêter sa course et, devant le regard de prédateur qu'elle lui lançait, Jacob hésita une seconde à lancer une deuxième boule. Une seconde qui lui coûta cher car elle permit à sa sœur de le toucher en pleine poitrine. Il roula sur le côté, soulevant un nuage de neige avec lui, alors qu'Evie continuait droit vers...vers sa muraille! Jacob se releva et tenta de la ralentir en lançant à tours de bras des boules de neige mais aucune n'atteignit sa cible. Evie bondit par-dessus le mur de neige et prit les munitions de son frère pour les lui catapulter à la figure. Ce dernier évita tant bien que mal les projectiles en se rapprochant de son mur et plongea en avant quand il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à couvrir. Evie se releva à ce moment-là et fut étonnée de ne plus voir Jacob, qui était en fait, juste en dessous d'elle. L'Assassin se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dessus avec un rugissement triomphant alors qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise en basculant en arrière. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la neige en riant aux éclats, ignorant royalement que de la neige s'était infiltrée dans leur manteau depuis le cou.

A bout de souffle, Jacob et Evie restèrent étendus dans la neige, l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel noir à travers un rideau de flocons. Evie frissonna quand son corps commença à se refroidir.

-Et si on rentrait? proposa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère.

-Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. De plus, je crois que tu m'as mis pas mal de neige dans les pantalons, je ne sens plus rien là-bas en bas.

-Jacob! s'exclama Evie, faussement choquée avant de rire.

Elle en avait l'habitude de ce genre de commentaires. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas rire alors qu'elle venait de passer un merveilleux moment à jouer comme des gamins avec son frère dans la neige.

S'aidant mutuellement à se relever, Jacob récupéra sa canne-épée qu'il avait délaissé pour construire ses remparts et ils rejoignirent un chemin dégagé où une famille contemplait un grand sapin magnifiquement décoré de guirlandes, de rubans, des boules de différentes tailles et avec une étoile jaune accrochée au sommet. Les Frye enlevèrent comme ils purent toute la neige accumulée sur leurs habits et Evie se couvrit la tête avec sa capuche en découvrant que ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Une fois cela fait, Jacob lui ouvrit son bras et, jouant le jeu, Evie glissa le sien dans le creux de son coude et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils marchèrent vers la sortie. Jacob siffla une musique de Noël qui lui semblait familier en balançant sa canne au rythme de ses pas, imitant grossièrement les gentils hommes du parc et Evie fit de même mais ne siffla pas, se contentant d'écouter.

A quelques mètres devant eux, un policier effectuait sa ronde en sifflant également, faisant tournoyer son bâton avec sa main gauche. Evie sentit que le regard de Jacob se braqua sur l'agent de police et devina ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, Evie accéléra le pas en entrainant son frère avec.

-Oh non, n'y penses même pas! lui dit-elle tout bas.

En réponse, Jacob roula des yeux et soupira dramatiquement. Ils croisèrent sans encombre l'agent et Evie se détendit et relâcha quelque peu sa prise autour du bras de son frère mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'affaire et, prenant sa canne dans son autre main, il empoigna une quantité de neige, la modela grossièrement, se tourna légèrement et lança la boule de neige un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Et malheureusement, Evie ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter et regarda, impuissante, le projectile atteindre l'arrière du casque du policier. Celui-ci se figea et pivota sur lui-même pour trouver le responsable et ses yeux tombèrent sur les silhouettes de deux Assassins qui s'étaient juste détourner à temps pour continuer à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

-Hé vous là! interpella-t-il en sentant qu'ils avaient quelque chose de suspect.

-Continue à marcher, conseilla Jacob le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu étais obligé de faire ça? réprimanda Evie en lui serrant le bras jusqu'il grimace. Ca ne marchera pas.

-Hé vous deux! appela encore le policier qui s'était mis à courir.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux Assassins se détachèrent et se mirent à courir vers la sortie du parc pour retrouver leur diligence qu'ils avaient emprunté. Sur le chemin, le policier les héla plusieurs fois et finit par souffler dans son sifflet pour appeler des renforts. Les Frye piquèrent un sprint final vers leur véhicule en évitant les enfants qui couraient dans le sens inverse.

-Tu n'es pas possible Jacob! s'exclama Evie, ne s'inquiétant plus d'être discrète ou non.

-Je croyais que tu avais froid? répondit-il en retour à côté d'elle.

-Quoi? Mais je- Rrah! Laisse tomber!

Ils débouchèrent sur le trottoir en manquant de glisser sur le sol gelé et couvrirent les derniers mètres jusqu'à leur voiture qui était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissée avec seulement plus de neige qu'auparavant.

-Et c'est moi qui conduis! déclara Evie.

-Hey!

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Un one-shot un peu long mais je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux...**


End file.
